Une balle en plein coeur
by Windofblood
Summary: Un évènement au Seattle Grace Hospital va révéler les vrais sentiments d'Owen ...


Une balle en plein cœur

Pov Narrateur Externe :

Ce matin du 4 juillet 2011était une journée assez calme au Seattle Grace Hospital , les patients ne souffraient pour la plupart que de blessures minimes et les cas les plus graves étaient traités en urgence .Nos résidents étaient tous à des endroits différents de l'hôpital :Meredith était avec Derek pour une opération sur une jeune fille de 17 ans qui souffrait d'une épilepsie depuis 3 ans maintenant ,Alex , s'occupait d'un nourrisson prématuré dont la mère avait été amené en urgence après un incendie , Cristina , opérait un cœur en compagnie de Teddy sous les yeux de Owen qui les observait depuis la galerie . April était en vacances avec Jackson Avery ; en simple amis .Mais ce que tous ignoraient c'est que cette si belle journée allait tout faire basculer .

Pov Owen :

J'observais ma meilleure amie depuis toujours Ted, elle déteste quand je l'appelle comme ça , et ma petite amie Cristina .Cela faisait à présent cinq mois qu'elle et moi étions ensemble et j'étais heureux , surtout depuis que j'avais réussi à convaincre ma meilleure amie de venir travailler ici .Teddy était génial, inventive, rayonnante ...tout le contraire de Cristina , c'est pour cela que je me considérais comme le plus heureux des hommes , les deux femmes de ma vie se complétaient parfaitement .Malheureusement je du quitter la galerie car Mercy West nous envoyaient un trauma important .

Pov Teddy:

Je surveillais du coin de l'œil les gestes de Cristina et ne levais que de temps en temps le regard pour croiser celui de mon meilleur ami Owen .Lui et moi nous nous étions rencontrés lors de notre première journée d'école et avions de suite sympathisés .Nous étions partis en tant que médecin pendant la guerre en Irak tous les deux et il était rentré avant moi .Il m'avait contacté après le départ du chirurgien cardiologue de cet hôpital , il voulait que je vienne travailler ici et je n'avais pas pu refuser une offre comme celle-ci .Cristina me posa une question ce qui me fit sortir de mes souvenirs ,je jetais un regard sur la galerie pour constater qu'il me signalait qu'il allait partir .Depuis toujours il veillait sur moi comme un grand frère , lui et moi étions enfants uniques alors nous étions comme frère et sœur .Pourtant je crois que j'avais toujours aimé Owen plus qu'un ami mais je ne lui avais jamais avoué , je savais qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose alors je préférais n'être que sa meilleure amie plutôt que de sortir définitivement de sa vie .Cristina termina l'opération puis nous sortîmes tout en discutant de cette intervention :

«-Cette opération était incroyable docteur Altman ,merci de m'avoir laissé pratiquer ! Me dit-elle avec un sourire immense .

-Cristina combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit de ne pas me remercier ?répondis-je amusée par son attitude .

-Trop de fois pour que je puisse les compter docteur Altman .Bon je vais y aller je dois retrouver Meredith pour le déjeuner , à bientôt !ajouta-t-elle enthousiasmé .»

Je laissais échapper un sourire , cette fille était vraiment bizarre , douée mais bizarre .Je consultais l'heure sur ma montre qui m'indiqua que j'avais le temps d'aller lire un peu à la bibliothèque de l'hôpital avant d'aller manger .J'entrais dans celle-ci , saluais la bibliothécaire et pris un livre sur les opérations du cœur et m'installais dans le fond .Je lisais tranquillement quand je fus dérangé par une voix que je connaissais très bien :

«-J'étais sûr de te trouver là !dit cette personne tout en souriant .

-Tu es fier de toi Ow ! Demandais-je avec humour .

-Bien entendu, cela prouve que personne ne te connais mieux que moi .ajouta-t-il visiblement ravi .

-Il n'y a pas de quoi te vanter, tu me connais depuis la maternelle tu as des années d'avance sur tous les autres . Lui fis-je remarquer .

-Tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot Ted .fit-il faussement vexé ;

-Je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça ! Ripostais-je .

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je te le dise ...Ne dis rien ,allons manger je meurs de faim ! Rétorqua-t-il .»

Je souris sans rien d'ajouter de plus, lorsqu'il avait faim , mieux valait le laisser manger .Nous entrâmes dans la cafétéria prîmes un plateau et partîmes nous asseoir à une table en compagnie de Mark et Derek .

Pov Extérieur :

Le déjeuner passa rapidement pour tous nos chirurgiens ou résidents , l'après-midi fut un peu plus agité que le matin mais c'était une journée plus calme si l'on comparait à Thanskgiving ou Noël .En fin de soirée Owen et Teddy discutaient dans la salle de repos ...Lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit de coup de feu ...Ils se regardèrent et ne purent que lire de la peur dans les yeux de l'autre , cette même peur qu'ils avaient ressentis en Irak ou il y a quelque mois plutôt lors de l'assassinat de plusieurs des leurs . Ce coup de feu fût suivi de cris de terreur , le cauchemar recommençait .

Pov Owen :

Ces cris me déchiraient les oreilles et me replongeaient dans des mauvais souvenirs que nous voulions tous ici oublier . Teddy était aussi terrorisée que moi .Pour le moment nous étions à l'abri mais pour combien de temps y avait-il déjà des morts ?des blessés ? Je m'inquiétais pour Cristina et pour les autres .

«-Teddy je vais aller voir ce qui se passe pendant ce temps toi tu restes ici !ordonnais-je à ma meilleure amie .

-Pour risquer ta vie non merci c'est moi qui y vais !répliqua-t-elle impassible .

-Teddy , ce n'est pas un jeu ce …

-Tu oses me dire que ce n'est pas un jeu Owen ! J'ai été médecin en Irak alors crois moi je sais que ce n'est pas un jeu ! Ajouta-t-elle énervée et blessée .

-Teddy ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire …

-Pourtant c'est ce que tu as fais Owen .Toi qui ce midi encore me disais que tu étais en avance sur tous les autres , c'est toi qui me dis ça ...»

J'allais ajouter quelque chose quand un second coup de feu nous interrompît .Teddy ne voulais pas lâcher l'affaire mais je devais sortir en étant sûr qu'elle était en sécurité .

Pov Teddy :

Après le second coup de feu ,je décidais que les disputes étaient inutiles alors je devais convaincre mon meilleur ami de me laisser agir .Comme parler ne servait à rien j'ouvris rapidement la porte l'empêchant de me retenir .Je me retrouvais sur la passerelle et m'allongeais pour ne pas être repérée .Une femme déambulait en bas et tenait un pistolet dans sa main gauche .Cette femme était rousse , elle avait une quarantaine d'années et se prénommait Juliet Peters et son fils de 22 ans était mort dans notre hôpital alors elle avait juré de se venger .Son fils Aaron été décédé d'une hépatite B en plus d'un problème au cœur . Aaron n'avait jamais connu son père mort avant sa naissance, c'était un gentil garçon, brillant et très ouvert .J'avais tout tenté pour le sauver mais il était trop tard, le perdre m'avait attristée mais sa mère ne voulait pas de ma compassion, elle voulait retrouver son fils unique . En ne parvenant pas à sauver son fils unique j'ai rompu l'équilibre de cette femme …

Pov Owen :

Teddy était partie vite ,très vite,trop vite pour que j'ai le temps de réagir et la rattraper .Quand je repris mes esprits , je sortis dans le couloir mais ne sachant de quel côté elle était allée je pris un couloir au hasard .Je ne rencontrais personne mais je vis un téléphone et décidais de contacter la police pour qu'elle arrive le plus vite possible . Je venais à peine de raccrocher quand je sentis un regard sur moi .Je détournais légèrement mes yeux pour apercevoir une femme que je voyais pour la deuxième fois de ma vie en l'espace de quelques mois seulement .Son arme était pointée sur moi et son regard était chargé de haine , si l'on pouvait tuer d'un regard je serai mort sur le coup .

«-Bonjour docteur Hunt vous vous souvenez de moi ? Dit-elle d'une voix calme

-Madame Peters, bien sûr que je me souviens de vous, vous étiez la mère Aaron .répondis-je le plus calmement possible .

-Je le suis toujours minable! Lâcha-t-elle avec violence

-Pardon, madame excusez-moi ,je n'aurai pas du dire ça .tentais-je maladroitement

-Mon fils allait bien ,il était jeune, heureux, brillant , une belle vie s'offrait à lui et vous... vous l'avez tué !Sa voix était entrecoupée de sanglots .

-Madame Peters, votre fils souffrait d'une hépatite B de plus il avait un problème cardiaque ,vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il ne vivrait pas plus de quelques mois même si l'opération réussissait. affirmais-je sereinement pour ne pas l'énerver .

-Taisez-vous j en ai assez entendu , vous ne méritez pas d'être médecin et je vais réparer l'erreur que vous avez commise .Adieu Docteur Hunt ! Cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces »

Je fermais les yeux priant pour qu'un miracle me sauve , je pensais à ma petite amie, à ma meilleure amie , à mes amis et collègues ...Lorsque le coup retentit je fus surpris de ne rien sentir .J'ouvris un œil, puis l'autre pour découvrir Madame Peters morte, tuée par la balle d'un policier , seulement du sang était à mes pieds et c'est là que mon regard croisa celui de Teddy .Je m'agenouillais en pleurs à côté d'elle .

« -Salut Owen .murmura -t-elle difficilement

-Chut Teddy ne dis rien gardes ton énergie , tout ira bien !murmurais-je tout en lui retirant une mèche de ses cheveux de devant les yeux .

-Owen, nous sommes médecins , de plus nous avons vu l'Irak et la guerre tu sais aussi bien que moi , que je ne vais pas aller bien .m'affirma-t-elle doucement .

-Je ..(des larmes coulaient sur mes joues) je ne veux pas que tu meurs Teddy, tu es ma meilleure amie , je ne veux pas te perdre , accroches-toi s'il te plaît .murmurais-je non sans difficultés .

-Owen (elle ferma les yeux) . »

Je ne m'arrêtais plus de pleurer , non,elle ne pouvait pas mourir et me laisser là tout seul pas après toutes ces années !...

Quelques semaines après cet accident je ne vivais plus , Teddy était dans un coma profond et personne ne savait si elle allait se réveiller un jour ...Je passais tout mon temps libre dans sa chambre à lui parler, lui dire qu'elle devait se battre que nous avions connu pire et que nous étions toujours là , que j'avais besoin d'elle …

« -Owen vas faire un tour , te détendre changer d'air un peu !

-Non je ne peux pas la laisser seule Derek elle a besoin de moi !

-Cristina aussi a besoin de toi et tu n'es pas là pour elle .Cela fait des semaines que tu ne la regardes plus .

-Cristina ne risque pas de mourir d'une seconde à l'autre parce qu'elle est dans le coma depuis six semaines !

-Mais elle est ta petite amie , elle ne traverse pas bien cette passe et tu ne le vois même pas trop occupé à surveiller Teddy !

-Derek …

-Il n'y a pas de Derek , Owen tu quittes cette chambre tout de suite où je t'en interdis l'accès définitivement !

-Je vais me chercher un café content ?

-Ravi allez files ! »

Je marchais donc jusqu'à la machine café et croisais Kepner et Jackson s'embrassant avant de se séparer au détour d'un couloir Puis je rentrais dans une grande rousse aux yeux verts et à l'air supérieur .

« -Vous pourriez faire attention !

-Pardon je suis désolé je ne regardais pas où j'allais .

-C'est toujours comme ça avec les infirmiers !

-Pardon je vais vous décevoir mais je suis le chirurgien de traumatologie !

-Ah c'est vous le docteur Hunt , je suis Florence JUSTIN le nouveau chirurgien cardio thoracique je ne suis qu'à l'essai mais je suis sûre d'avoir le poste définitivement !

-Enchanté … je vous laisse ...au revoir »

Cet femme ne me plaisait pas et je décidais donc d'aller voir le chef Webber .

« -Chef je demande une explication !

-Bonjour docteur Hunt à propos de quoi voulez-vous une explication ?

-Je veux savoir pourquoi vous avez engagé cette grande rousse prétentieuse pour remplacer ma Teddy !

-Ah vous parler de Florence et bien Teddy est dans le coma et on ne sait pas si elle se réveillera un jour alors il faut bien quelqu'un pour assurer son service .

-Cette fille ne me plaît mais alors pas du tout !

-Hunt cette fille est sortie major de sa promotion , laissez-lui une chance …

-Elle se prend pour une déesse , je suis prêt à parier qu'elle n'a pas connu la guerre et qu'elle passe le plus clair de son temps à faire les boutiques plutôt qu'à parler aux patients !

-(en entrant) Papa ..bonjour Owen désolé de vous interrompre mais Derek te demande pour une patiente .

-Je dois vous laisser Owen mais essayé de lui laisser une chance ..(il part)

-Papa ? J'en ai manqué des choses pour que Meredith Grey appelle le docteur Richard Webber papa …

-(rire) Depuis quelques semaines je me suis rendue compte que Richard s'occupait de moi et m'aimait comme un père alors lors d' une de nos conversations je lui ai demandé si je pouvais l'appeler papa dans l'intimité , il a souri et m'a dit que cela lui ferait très plaisir mais je ne pensais pas te trouver là …

-Je sais depuis ..tu vois je ne sors pas beaucoup de sa chambre ..Mais ton mari m'a obligé à la quitter du coup j'ai eu le plaisir ou plutôt le déplaisir de rencontrer le docteur JUSTIN …

-(rire) Je constate que toi non plus tu n'apprécies pas beaucoup cette femme .

- Elle croit qu'elle va avoir le poste définitivement ….Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Richard l'a engagée ?

-Il n'y est pour rien c'est le père de Florence qui est le responsable , il fait parti du conseil et voulait que sa fille remplace Teddy , papa n'a rien pu faire , c'était ça où l'hôpital n'était plus aidé financièrement .

-C'est du chantage ?

-Oui c'est surtout que je m'inquiète car lorsque Teddy se réveillera qui sera obligée de partir ?

-Mais cette Florence , le chirurgien titulaire c'est Teddy !

- J'espère que tu dis vrai Owen ..Il faut que j'y retourne sinon Derek va devenir jaloux (rire) .

-Meredith ...comment … comment va Cristina ?

-Pas très bien Owen, elle souffre de ton absence mais tu la connais elle ne veut pas l'avouer …

-Je suis désolé tu crois que je devrais aller la voir ?

- Je pense que oui , je suis sa meilleure amie mais bizarrement je ne t'en veux pas j'ai toujours pensé que toi et Teddy avaient un lien fort !

-On nomme ceci de l'amitié (rire) .

-SI tu le dis , tu trouveras Cristina au bloc deux à cette heure -ci (sourire) .

-Une dernière chose et après je te rends à ton mari ...cela fait longtemps que Avery et Kepner sortent ensemble ?

-(rire) Tu passes vraiment du coq à l'âne ! Pour répondre à ta question à peu près quatre semaines ,on dirait que ces vacances leur ont bien servi . Allez je file cette fois (elle part) »

Je souris puis quittais moi aussi le bureau du chef pour me diriger vers le bloc deux comme me l'avait indiqué Meredith , plus je me rapprochais du bloc plus je stressais , je n'avais jamais vraiment été doué pour les relations humaines et même si je connaissais Cristina j'avais peur de ce qu'elle allait me dire . J'entrais sans frapper pour la voir assise sur une chaise en train de parler toute seule .

« -Bonjour ...( pathétique Owen !)

-(surprise) Ah c'est toi ..tu veux quelque chose ?

-Savoir comment tu allais ?

-(rire faux) Tu te souviens au bout de six semaines que tu as une petite amie et qu'elle a peut-être besoin de toi !

- Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir mais Teddy est ma meilleure amie depuis tellement d'années …

-Mais excuses-moi de ne pas te connaître depuis aussi longtemps que Teddy !

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire ..

-Je ne t'en veux pas de t'occuper de Teddy , c'est normale c'est ta meilleure amie mais tu n'avais pas à m'oublier ainsi !

- (énervé) Je ne l'ai pas fait ...En la voyant dans cet était j'ai réalisé que même elle n'était pas éternelle et puis je suis la seule personne qui lui reste !

-(énervée) Moi je ne compte pas ? Moi aussi je suis seule et j'ai besoin de toi mais tu t'en moques comme de ta première tétine ! Il n'y a qu'elle et il n'y aura toujours qu'elle !

-Tu trouves que c'est le bon moment pour me faire une crise de jalousie ? Tu crois que j'ai envi de me battre avec toi alors que ma meilleure amie risque de mourir d'un moment à l'autre !

-(rire faux) Tu as raison va la retrouver mais je te préviens si tu franchis cette porte toi et moi c'est terminé !

- Je ne marches pas au chantage ..Alors adieu »

Après avoir franchi la porte je me sentais mieux , plus libre cela me paraissait bizarre après tout je venais de rompre avec ma petite amie et je ne ressentais pas la moindre tristesse .J'arrivais dans le couloir où était sa chambre ,et , c'est à ce moment là que je vis qu'il y avait de l'agitation dans celle-ci . J'accélérais le pas et tombais sur Derek Sheperd le sourire aux lèvres .

« -Une raison particulière pour que tu souris docteur D ?

-Oui et même une excellente docteur O (rire) la belle au bois dormant c'est réveillée peu de temps après ton départ et je lui ai fais passer des examens qui n'ont rien montré d'anormal ...Owen elle va bien tu peux aller la voir .

-(étonné ) Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas bipé avant ?

-Pourquoi ? Mais enfin Owen tu étais devenu un zombie dès que tu avais terminé une intervention tu venais ici , il fallait bien que je t'oblige à prendre un peu de distance , à redevenir toi-même .

-(rire) C'est le moment où je suis censé te remercier d'aussi bien t'occuper de moi ?

- (rire) Oui c'est le moment en effet !

-(sourire) Merci Derek je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle …

-Allez vas la voir tu n'attends que ça depuis des semaines (il part) »

J'entrais dans la chambre et l'ambiance avait changé , l'odeur de la mort était partie , le soleil réchauffait la petite pièce où Teddy reposait sagement dans son lit , les yeux clos ..Je souriais et m'assis sur la chaise près du lit , j'étais impatient de revoir ses iris bleus purs , ses yeux qui m'avaient tant manqué .

« -Bonjour Owen (sourire) !

-(sourire) Bonjour Teddy comment vas-tu ?

-(sourire) Mieux maintenant que je suis réveillée .

-(sourire ) Tu m'as fait peur tu sais je ne pensais jamais te revoir …

-(rire ) Il en fallait plus que ça pour que tu te débarrasses de moi !

-(sérieux) Teddy pourquoi as-tu joué les héroïnes ?

- (sérieuse) Owen ...Quand j'ai vu que cette femme allait te tuer je me suis dit que ta vie ne pouvait pas s'arrêter ainsi , tu as une petite amie , une mère , des amis qui t'aiment tu méritais de vivre plus que moi …

-(sérieux) Je n'ai plus de petite amie on vient de rompre et puis j'ai besoin de ma meilleure amie dans ma vie pour être heureux .

-(triste) Je suis désolée pour toi et Cristina , vous alliez si bien ensemble …

-(rire) Il faut toujours que tu t'excuses comme si cela était de ta faute ..Non au fond je crois que nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble nous sommes trop similaires .

-Je croyais qu'il y avait un adage qui dit que qui se ressemble s'assemble ?

-Il y a en un qui dit que les opposés s'attirent aussi …

-(rire) Tu aimes bien celui-là ! (baille)

-Toi tu es fatiguée je vais te laisser te reposer un peu tu as eu une dure journée ..

-(voix de petite fille) Non Owy ne me laisses-pas toute seule s'il te plaît .

-(sourire) D'accord mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi !

-(sourire) Merci ! »

POV Teddy :

Cela faisait une semaine que j'étais sortie du coma et que j'avais repris mon travail . Florence avait quitté l'hôpital de son plein gré ne le trouvant pas assez bien pour elle, ce qui m'arrangeait bien il faut l'avouer . Mais la semaine n'avait pas été simple pour moi j'étais assez gênée de travailler avec Cristina après sa rupture avec Owen mais elle m'avait rassurée en me disant que ce n'était pas de ma faute et qu'au fond elle n'avait jamais réellement aimé Owen , elle revoyait Burk en lui et tout était redevenu comme avant ...J'étais en ce moment en train de prendre un café devant l'hôpital lorsque un homme grand brun d'environ mon âge me rentra dedans me renversant mon café dessus :

« -Oh pardon mademoiselle je ne regardais pas où j'allais je suis terriblement confus !

-(sourire) Ce n'est rien cela arrive parfois je m'en remettrai mais mon café lui non (rire) .

-(rire) Laissez-moi vous en offrir un autre pour me faire pardonner .

-(sourire) Avec plaisir ...Je m'appelle Teddy Haltman chirurgien cardio-thoracique .

- (sourire) Daniel mais mes amis préfèrent Dan pharmacien à New-York .

-New-York ce n'est pas tout prêt d'ici vous vous êtes perdu ? (rire)

-(rire) Non je suis venu rendre visite à ma meilleure amie elle vient de se marier et j'étais son témoin ...Carole et moi cela fait 20 ans que l'on se connaît maintenant et elle est la seule fille à part ma femme dont je sois très proche ...Mais peut-être que vous ne croyez pas à l'amitié homme-femme ?

-(sourire) Si …

-Hé Teddy quelle surprise justement je te cherchais une patiente t'attend …

-(sourire) J'arrive Owen ..Daniel voici mon meilleur ami depuis 28 ans Owen Hunt ,Owen Daniel pharmacien de New-York .

-Enchanté bon allez Teddy !

-(rire) Je crois qu'il faut que vous y alliez à une prochaine fois peut-être ?

-(sourire) On dirait bien oui , j'espère oui .Au revoir »

Nous rentrons dans le hall et tout en souriant je me retourne vers Owen :

« -Où est cette patiente Owen ?

-Une patiente ? Quelle patiente ?

-Celle dont tu viens de me parler …

-Oh il n'y a pas de patiente .

-Owen ! Je discutais avec Daniel qui est un homme bien et marié !

-Justement je suis sûr qu'il est infidèle !

-(rire) Tu ne crois pas en l'amitié homme-femme ?

-Si mais là n'est pas la question je ne le sentais pas cet homme !

-(rire) Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien je dirais que tu es jaloux !

-Moi jaloux de ce type non mais tu rigoles ?

-(rire) Mais oui , bon je te retrouves plus tard on me bipe .

- Tu es indispensable (rire) Moi aussi je dois y aller à toute à l'heure »

A la fin de la journée je me rendis sur le toit de l'immeuble , je venais souvent ici au début , c'est un endroit qui donne une vue imprenable sur la ville et qui vous donne l'impression d'être seule au monde ..Je réfléchissais à la journée qui venait de s 'écouler, je repensais à Daniel et à Owen qui m'avait empêché de le connaître mieux …

Pov Owen :

Ma journée venait de se terminer et je rencontrais Mark dans le couloir il fallait que je lui pose une question qui allait changer ma vie :

« -Mark je peux te parler une minute ?

-Owen , oui bien sûr , un problème ?

-Pas vraiment un problème mais je voulais savoir quelque chose …Comment tu as su que ...Lexie était la bonne ?

-(sourire amoureux) Avant je ne prêtais pas attention à Lexie , elle était interne moi titulaire et puis un jour Derek m'as défendu de passer la nuit avec elle et c'est à partir de ce moment là que j'ai commencé à la voir comme une femme ...Le temps a fait que l'on s'est rapproché et aujourd'hui je ne peux plus vivre sans elle …..Mais pourquoi cette question ?

-(rire nerveux) Je .. je crois que je suis amoureux de Teddy …

-Tu crois ou tu en es sûr ?

-J'en suis sûr , elle est toujours dans mes pensées j'ai besoin de la voir de lui parler de ….

-(rire) C'est bon j'ai compris Roméo mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire tout ça ….

-Mais si elle ne ressent pas la même chose , je ne veux pas la perdre , elle me connaît mieux que personne , elle sait qui je suis qui je ne suis pas …

-Tentes ta chance on ne sait jamais et puis tu dois être honnête avec elle et aussi avec toi !

-Merci (sourire) tu es un vrai ami Mark .

-(rire) Comme si tout le monde en doutait »

Je me mis à courir dans tout l'hôpital pour la trouver pour lui dire , je commençais à désespérer de ne la trouver nul part lorsque le toit me vint à l'esprit .Elle m'en avait parlée il y a longtemps lorsqu'elle était arrivée à l'hôpital . J'accélérais ma course et arrivais sur le toit rapidement pour la trouver parlant toute seule .

« -Je me sens tellement responsable de la rupture d' Owen et Cristina .. je devrais peut-être quitter cette ville , le laisser vivre sa vie …

-Ma vie sans toi ne vaut rien !

-(elle se retourne) Tu m'as fais peur Owen !

-(me rapproche) Tu pensais vraiment me quitter ?

-Toi et moi sommes amis depuis tellement de temps ..j'ai peur de t'empêcher de vivre heureux …

-Teddy si tu partais je ne vivrais plus .

-Owen ...je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire .

-(rire nerveux) Tu ne comprends pas Teddy ..Tu ne comprends pas que tu es la seule qui sait qui je suis, qui je ne suis pas, ce que j'aime , ce que je déteste ….Tu sais tout ça parce que tu es la seule que je veuille qui le sache je ne veux pas qu'une autre me connaisse mieux que toi !

-Personne ne prendra ma place je suis ta meilleure amie pour toujours (sourire) .

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois seulement ma meilleure amie je veux que les hommes m'envient parce que je me promène main dans la main avec la plus merveilleuse femme du monde !

-(émue) Tu veux dire que ….

-Que je t'aime comme un fou , que te perdre me tuerai ? Oui c'est ce que je veux dire mais que si tu ne ressens pas la même chose oublies et restes ma meilleure amie .

-(rire) Owen ..je t'aime depuis tellement d'années , je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu me dises que tu m'aimes (pleurs ) .

-(essuie ses larmes ) Ne pleures pas j'aime tellement mieux quand tu souris Ted .

-(rire) Ted te détestes en ce moment Owy .

-(se rapproche) Si je t'embrasse tu m'en voudras ?

-Pas le moins du monde ! »

Pov Externe :

C'est là au dessus de tout qu' ils s'embrassèrent pour la première mais pas la dernières fois ….L'amour et l'amitié sont très important dans la vie ne l'oubliez-jamais chers lecteurs ...


End file.
